Valancia
Valancia '''is the Largest and wealthiest of the Kingdoms in Akatar, it is located in the North Western region of Akatar along The Giant's sea. The capital city of Valancia is Godsric Territory Valancia consists of many towns and cities. History After the Great Catacylsm during the end of the First Age, the Five Kings lead men into the untamed wilderness and split up traveling separately to different parts of Akatar. After departing from God's throne the Five Kings eventually mysteriously grew weak and perished from existence, but not before each King chosen ruler of the new found land each had traveled to. '''Reign of King Ezikiel King Ezekiel.The first King of Valancia and a demigod with magical abilities given to him after being "touched" by the late King Valor. King Ezekiel became ruler of the refugee tribe from God's Throne. King Ezekiel built some of the ancient ruins seen in old Valancia. Reign of King Micha King Micha, son of Ezekiel took the throne after the death of his father. After a dispute with King Marmouth, King Marmouth kidnapped King Michas wife. This dispute led to The First War of Men. An event in which the humans went to war with one another. As a result, King Ezekiel laid seige and sacked nearby Balancia Government Helenic city-states are run by a very unusual principle: democracy. A citizen's primary loyalty is to his city. Each city is very independent and as likely to wage war on a fellow Helenic city, as they are to wage war on a foreign neighbor. Culture Parts of the city might boast the greatest sculptors, painters, or artisans and other craftsman held under various guilds. This constant competitiveness leads Valancians to be elitist and a bit arrogant towards others, whom they tend to consider barbarians and brutes. Those from other Helsnic cities are labeled as inferior. A wealthy trading people, Valancians tend to go out in public wearing their finest linen and silk garments. Bathing daily, combing their hair, and wearing the most expensive of perfumes and jewels is a daily habit and Valancians are more than willing to flaunt their material wealth. They, however, are not a lazy people. They admire the human form and watch athletic competitions with great zeal and fervor. They are fit and keep their bodies in immaculate shape. The typical Lat is extremely well groomed. Bathing daily is a ritual for all members of the society. Men are clean-shaven and wear extremely short-cropped hair, which they comb throughout the day. Women wear makeup, keep their hair in the latest fashion when in public, and wear as much jewelry as possible in public to advertise their wealth and status. Both men and women wear long robes of fine linen or silk in the brightest colors they can find. Their currency is based on coins made of silver, electrum,copper and gold. Bartering is extremely rare. Valancians love feasts and festivals for every occasion. Fish, goat, and lamb are the preferred meats. Beef and pork are rare and reserved for those who can afford it. Olive oil and wine are the two most prized staples and both are consumed in large quantities daily from the lowest of the social class to the highest. Valancians pursue arts and sciences with a passion. Fine art is everywhere one looks, including beautiful marble sculptures up to three stories high. Masterful frescoes and paintings are found in every building. Epic games are common occurrences in the larger cities, held in large arenas that seat from ten to fifty thousand people. Latium citizens dine on delicate cuts of beef, roasted game, fresh fish cooked in the purest of virgin olive oils. Wines of every type imaginable abound. When guests from other cultures visit, they often leave with their mouth agape at the opulence the average citizen of the empire enjoys. A Helenic city-state is centered on a single, very densely populated, large city surrounded by many outlying villages and farms to supply daily staples and goods. Buildings in the city are generally of stone with clay tile roofs, often multi-storied. The residences of wealthier citizens contain marble floors and mosaics with beautiful statues and frescoes adorning every wall, with walled courtyards maAutokrator them into defensible compounds. The theatres, markets, temples to the gods and administrative buildings boast long elegant columns and colored glass panes. All male citizens vote for their representatives in the senate. Above the senate is an emperor who wields dictatorial power and typically controls the military. The emperor and senate are locked in an eternal power struggle. With much political intrigue between these two, as well as multiple opposing factions within the senate, assassinations, military coups, and revolts are not uncommon. The economy is based on extensive slavery, with slaves in the household, fields, and manufacturing. This frees up the Helenic citizenry to pursue administration, politics, military, business, educational, and artistic endeavors. In most cases, this slavery is milder than in other cultures, with the slave being paid a small wage that they can spend on themselves or save to buy their freedom. After years of hard work and dedication to their masters, slaves may be granted their freedom, and in some cases, even adopted into the family they serve. There are some laws to protect them against harsh treatment and heavy beatings. The exception to this rule is slaves that prove to be difficult, try to escape, or commit petty crimes. These slaves, along with Helenic citizens convicted of heinous crimes, are committed to harsh physical labor in the mines, tantamount to a death sentence. In times of peace, each city maintains a small, professionally trained, and well-equipped army. In times of war, this army is augmented by an equally well-equipped militia, but not as well trained. The vast majority of the soldiers are infantry called hoplites. They are all proficient in close, shoulder-to-shoulder unit tactics using a large shield with a six-foot spear and a short sword. They wear heavy bronze helms and armor covering their legs, arms, and torso. The shield is large and made out of wood with bronze reinforcing bands. Cavalry are rare and usually made up of allied neighbors or a few of the upper class with estates large enough to raise horses. Horses are rare in Helenic society. Religion is extremely important. No major endeavor is undertaken without offerings to the gods. Many cities have their own oracles who are consulted before any major endeavor is undertaken. Priests at local temples seek auguries to find out if a military campaign, business transaction, marriage or any number of other day-to-day activities will be successful. They practice animal sacrifice, but human sacrifice is forbidden by law. The Valancians are extremely patriarchal. Women cannot divorce, hold public office, join the military, or vote. Most public offices are held by people voted into office for a lengthy period of time. However, some cities are run by a powerful oligarchy of a few very wealthy businessmen, some cities by a powerful theocracy of priests who elect a high priest from one of the local temples. It is not unheard of for the more militaristic city-states to be run by a general and his lieutenants. Autokrators are rare as there are no hereditary positions or titles in Helenic society. Only in cases of a military coup where the general seizes power and declares himself Autokrator is this possible. On a Autokrator's death, cities generally evert back to a democracy. Law Religion